Patience brings happiness
by Menchi-kun
Summary: Kagome will always take care of her baby brother. Family fic. Little tiny bit of violence and bad language.


One-shot about a brother and sister! Kagome and Souta! R and R please!

Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer that says I don't own Inuyasha.

"Little bitch!"

The man smacked her with the back of his hand. He was red in the face and she just watched. He hated that she didn't cry, yell, or even try to hit him back. He brought back his arm to hit her again as he has for the last five minutes. She knew her face would be bruised all over. He didn't have good aim. The last one had mostly caught her forehead and eye. She could also feel her little brother behind her crying and shivering. She just had to stay her ground for a little longer.

"You think you could protect him forever huh! Well you won't be here for long and then it will be his turn!"

The man who she was supposed to acknowledge as her step-father was laughing cruely. He had only been dating her mother for a couple of months before they got married. He had immediately taken over their lives. He made sure no one ever came near their house. Not any friends or other family. He was the king and what he said had to be done. If not you were punished, like she was now.

Souta had stayed afterschool to talk with a teacher. He had some briuses on his legs that were too big to ignore and the gym teacher had taken him to the nurse. Everyone knew they were being abused but Kagome made sure Souta never told anyone. They would be seperated and Kagome only lived for her brother. She was his world and he was hers.

It just so happened that Kagome was turning 16 in exactly one month even though she was far from being of age she was going to take Souta and run for it. Somewhere, anywhere not here, just as far as they could be from this man. And getting to the topic of leaving their mother was walking right past them as she always did and out the door. Probabaly to go get some more beer for this fat ass. The man had been good looking at first and really nice. how her mother snagged him she didn't even want to know. Her mother had always dated, fucked, then dumped whoever she decided to have for that month then repeated the cycle. This guy had been the last catch and by far the worse.

He had been slapping her until just now. He had looked at his swollen hand and glared at her.

"Look what you did you cunt! I'm tired of looking at your stupid faces. Well get the hell out of my face!"

Kagome didn't hesitate in grabbing Souta around the waist from behind and carrying him up the stairs and to her room. He was getting to big to keep doing this but she had always motivated herself into exercising. She could out run and kick any thugs ass and was hoping to do just that with the bastard downstairs in another months time. He would pay dearly for traumatizing her dear little brother. He was afraid of the dark and clinged to all the friends he made. He was shy and cried easily. So soft spoken that Kagome had to lean into him to hear. Like now. She had sat on her bed and sat him between her legs. He curled up tightly against her chest.

"When are we leaving Gome? I can't stand it when he...hits you."

"Soon Souta. Soon. As soon as I turn 16 we are so out of here. I only saved up enough money for a little while but I'll get a job and then we won't ever have to worry about these losers ever again."

Souta smiled softly at the thought and dreamed away into a place where everything went to plan. unfortunately Kagome would never get that chance. Bright and early the next day her mother had come into the room with a suitcase and started filling it with Kagomes clothes.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing? Stop that!"

Kagome had woken up to the rustling of clothes and jolted out of bed. Souta was groggily wiping his tired eyes.

"Your leaving. I cant have such a brat like you in my house so your going to live with your grandfather at the other side of the city. I already transfered all your paper work to him and he enrolled you in some school. I really don't care which. Here take your clothes and leave."

"No! You cant just kick me out."

"Yes I can and I just did. Now leave before your father comes back. School is finished for the summer and Souta is going to a camp for the rest of the summer and then we're sending him to boarding school. It was cheap and far away from here."

Kagome just watched as her mothwer walked out of the room and her life. She turned around and hugged Souta tightly. His tears soaking her shirt.

"You can't leave Gome. You can't. What about us leaving together? Whats going to happen to us?"

"Easy Souta. This might actually work for us. Boarding schools let you stay all year round. You don't ever have to come back here."

Kagome ran to her desk and started writing some things down. She remembered their grandfather. he had called a few times sinec this new man came. He had been worried but Kagome made sure he didn't know of anything. She handed Souta the paper that had the address of the shrine on it.

"Whenever you get to that boarding school send me a letter here and i will be able to contact right back. That way we won't lose touch and if I ever get enough money I can visit you too. This way we never have to see these losers ever again."

"Really? You'll visit me?"

"As often as I can but especially on your birthday and christmas and even new years. I would miss you too much if I never got to see my favorite person in the world. I love you Souta."

"I love you too Kagome."

It had been a rough five years. At the start of the first year that the siblings had been apart they didn't see each other at all but there had been plently of letters. Kagome had gotten a part time job as an erand girl for a big company that delt in portable electronics and general technology also while going to school. She also got her first real promotion there too after she had been discussing the idea for a new phone with Souta. The idea came up when she was in the elevator with the owners son. He had been complaining about his phone breaking under too much stress. She had asked what type of stress he could put on it that make it break so easily. He told her that his brother ran it over with his car again. He didn't like his brother and had tossed his brothers phone in their pool. She had tried not to laugh. She asked him why the company just didn't make a phone that was resistant to a certain amount of pressure and waterproof. She had been talking all the way up to her next stop when he grabbed her back into the elevator and told her to stay with him and tell his father about her idea. Her promotion into the department of electronics was made.

After her promotion however her... parents had decided that Souta would not be staying at the boarding school for another year because they didn't have the money. Kagome had asked for some favors at the school and started to pay for Soutas schooling byherself, without telling him or her parents. They had assumed he won a free scholarship, his grades were always good. He had wanted to make Kagome proud.

When the head of her company had found out about her homelife, her stupid parents, and that she was living with her dieing grandfather he promoted her again. She had enough money to go to the university that the CEO recommended for her to get ahead in his business and to make a seperate bank account for her brother to use just incase he needed a little spending money. So then the promotions continued throughout the next four years until she was the director of her department, assistant to the technologies department and advisor to the heir of the company. She had all that she had hoped for and more. Now all she needed was her brother living with her, she was lonely at the shrine. her grandfather had died peacefully in his sleep at night.

Now with Souta he was so happy for Kagome but he missed her so much. he had made many friends but none of them knew about her really. They knew that he had an older woman giving him money through a bank account she had made for him. That they always wrote letters to each other and whenever anyone asked about his family he only spoke about her. He knew his friends didn't like this but really he didn't care. kagome was everything to him and if he had to he would ditch his friends in a heartbeat for her.

At the end of his sophmore (second) year of high school Souta was holding the hand of his girlfriend. Rin was the adopted daughter of Sesshoumaru, Inuyashas older brother. Sesshoumaru was always watching out for him and whenever Souta would ask why he would just say it was because no one was. Souta had a feeling that there was more to it than that. His other friends were mostly older than him. Like Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, and Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo who were all graduating soon. Sesshoumaru was the only one in college just finishing his second year. The only one not older than him was Rin and his friend Shippo. Shippo swore he was a ladies man and would settle down when he was older.

As they walked across the school campus the principal of the school walked out with Sesshoumarus and Inuyashas father along with a tall woman. They had just finished their farewells when Mr. Tashio spotted his sons.

"Ah...Sesshoumaru perfect timing. Bring your friends over here with you. Is little Souta with you too?"

"Um.. right here Mr. Tashio."

Souta walked ahead of the group but stopped dead in his tracks when the woman had turned to face them.

"Hello Souta. Long time no see."

Souta dropped his girlfriends hand and sprinted forward into the womans arms. His friends all looked suspiciously at her. Rin glared at her.

"Kagome I can't beliebe your really here! I missed you so much! Why are you here? Is something wrong, did I do something?What happen.."

Kagome had unwrapped him from her arms but didn't let go of him. "Easy squirt. I'm just here to pick you up!"

Souta gasped and tears flowed afster from his eyes.

"Aw.. baby don't cry. I'm here. I'm here. I said we would run away together didn't I. I always keep my promises. Unless you don't want to come live with me anymore?"

"NO! I mean yes! Yes I still want to live with you!"

He had ignored the gasps behind him and hugged Kagome tightly around the waist.

"Well now that thats settled I will see you after your vacation Kagome. Have fun both of you. I know you need it!"

InuTashio patted his eldest son on the shoulder and walked away shaking his head and laughing at what he knew was going to come.

"NO!"

Souta jerked his head back and looked at his girlfriend. She looked furious and now that he was paying attention so did most of his other friends. Sesshoumaru just looked amused.

"Rin what are you talking about. I've waited years for her to come..."

"I said NO! I am not letting my boyfriend leave with some whore. You can't just buy people like that. No money in the world can do that. You have parents wouldn't you miss them? What about us! About me?"

"She is not a whore! What is wrong with you! And what about my parents... or you guys?"

Kagome had loosened her hold on him as he turned to face them but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned her chin upon his head and smiled lazily at her little brothers friends.

"How could you say that? Are you just going to leave everything behind because of some chick and her money?"

Inuyasha had butted in, he hated it when his neice cried and she was on the verge of making a lake on school grounds.

"I'm not leaving anything behind and stop talking about her like that. So what if she has been giving me money? What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Wrong with us? You are letting some older woman hang all over you like she owns you or something" said Sango. She had been glaring and holding Rin back. Rin had then tried to grab at Souta and bring him back to their side. Kagome smacked her arm away before she got close and straightened herself up. She sent a cold look at everyone of them that put Sesshoumarus to shame. They shivered as she walked to the side of Souta and used her height to intimidate them more.

"Do not touch him brat or I'll break your fingers. All of you are complete idiots and a waste of Soutas time. Why he's friends with any of you is beyond me. Not once did any of you ask who i was and assumed I was buying Souta like some pedophile. Why don't you stop jumping to conclusions and ask him first how we know each other."

Sesshoumaru had taken this opportunity to join in the heated conversation.

"Rin. I am dissapointed in you," he watched her flinch, "and you too little brother. You all need to calm down. Kagome works with me and father at the company. With all the back ground checks I do on everyone we meet did you think I didn't do one for Souta with all his frequent correspondents with Kagome after all these years?"

They all looked ashamed but still slightly angry. Sesshoumaru walked behind Kagome and layed his hand on her shoulder.

"You truly do know how to make a first impression Kagome. you could have simply told them who you were instead of lettling them look like fools in public."

"Yeah but then again it was pretty you can drive us home after this. InuTashio had drove me here and I know he's gone already."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Kagome turned her attention back to the angry and confused teens before her.

"Who the hell are you really?"

"Aw... your girlfriend has a foul mouth just like you do Inuyasha. How sweet. I am the director of the portable electronics department at Tashio Corporation, Sesshoumarus girlfriend, and I am Soutas older sister. Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you guys. Souta talks non-stop about you in his letters."

Kagome laughed out loud at their shocked faces and hugged Souta back to her chest tightly.

"I can just tell we are going to get along just great!"


End file.
